


True love's kiss

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, True Love's Kiss
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Robin ist gestürzt.Und wurde wachgeküsst.Nur, von wem?





	True love's kiss

Als Robin wieder die Augen aufschlug, lag er im nassen Gras des Auslaufs. Sein Fuß, der immer noch in der Bindung des gebrochenen Skis hing, schien seltsam verdreht und pochte unangenehm, ebenso wie sein Kopf. Aufstöhnend hob er eine zittrige Hand und versuchte seinen schmerzenden Kopf betasten, aber seine unkoordinierten Finger trafen nur das glatte, leicht glitschige Material des Helmes, an dem noch einzelne, nasse Grashalme klebten, „Aua ...“  
„Das waren aber nicht Dornröschens erste Worte, nachdem der Prinz sie wachgeküsst hat.“, Schatten fielen über ihn und nach einem Augenblick konnte er zumindest Toms langhaarige Gestalt, die sich nun zu ihm kniete, sodass sein Gesicht deutlicher in seinem Blickfeld erschien, in den schattenhaften Gestalten erkennen und Robin stöhnte ein weiteres Mal auf, „Oh Gott … Du hast mich geküsst?“  
Er erwartete ein Lachen.  
Und bekam stattdessen peinlich berührt wirkende Mienen, bevor alle fast schon hastig den Blick abwandten und das zerrupfte, frisch gewässerte Gras betrachteten. Nur Tom grinste noch immer vollkommen unbekümmert, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf, „Du hast so niedlich dagelegen … Wie ein etwas zu groß geratenes Dornröschen … Robinröschen, meine ich ...“ „ICH BIN GESTÜRZT!“, schnappte Robin und richtete sich nun langsam auf, „Warte … Du hast mich geküsst?!?“ „Tja.“, Tom grinste fröhlich und Robin schloss die Augen, „Mist ...“  
„So schlecht küsse ich nicht.“, schmollte der langhaarige Norweger nun und wand sich an Alexander, der sich gerade den Weg durch die Springer und Betreuer bahnte, „Alex! Sag Pedersen, wie gut ich küsse!“ Der Trainer ignorierte seinen ehemaligen Athleten aber mit bereits jahrelanger Erfahrung und kniete sich nun seinerseits zu Robin ins Gras, „Magnus fährt dich ins Krankenhaus ...“ „Das ist nicht ...“, Alexander brachte den Jüngeren mit einem Schnauben zum Schweigen und Robin seufzte genervt, „Kann mir denn wenigstens jemand hochhelfen?“  
„Klar, Dornrobin ...“, Tom grinste, während der Rest noch immer leicht beschämt wirkend, wegsah, als der Langhaarige ihn auf die Beine zog. Für einen Moment schwankte Robin und lehnte sich, bis der Schwindel dann endlich wieder vergangen war, gegen den Kleineren, der die Situation ausnutzte und leise in Robins Ohr flüsterte, „Willst du denn gar nicht deinen Prinzen suchen?“ Seine Stimme wurde nun tragender und dunkler, während sein Grinsen gleichzeitig wölfischer wurde, „Nur der wahre Liebe Kuss ...“  
„Du willst mir nicht erzählen ...“, gestützt auf den kleineren Tom, humpelte Robin nun durch das Exitgate und schüttelte dann den Kopf, als Tom auf den steilen Weg zum Springerlager deutete, „ … dass jeder mich geküsst hat?“ „Natürlich.“, der Langhaarige grinste, führte Robin dann aber langsam zu einer der hölzernen Bänke neben dem Auslauf, half ihm sich zu setzen und setzte sich dann seinerseits auf den Tisch. Während Robin sich, dankbar für die Stütze, gegen den Tisch lehnte, schloss er die Augen und versuchte sich an den Sturz zu erinnern.  
Er hatte im Auslauf den Halt verloren?  
War über das Gras geschlittert?  
Schwärze.  
Und dann?  
Weiche Lippen.  
Kalt …  
Nein, angenehm kühl …  
Ein leises Seufzen.  
So … erwartungsvoll.  
Und zufrieden.  
Jemand hatte ihn geküsst.  
„Warum habt ihr … “, brach er schließlich die Stille und versuchte, möglichst ohne den Hals zu bewegen, zu Tom aufzusehen, „ … mich geküsst?“ „Du hast dagelegen wir Dornröschen im hundertjährigen Schlaf … Was hätten wir sonst tun sollen?“ „Stabile Seitenlage?“, schnaubte Robin und versuchte nun den Helm zu lösen, was erst gelang, als der ältere Norweger ihm half, „Wenn es dich so stört … dann sie es doch als besondere Form der Mund zu Mund-Beatmung … Nicht jeder bekommt … den Kuss der wahren Liebe, der einen aus dem hundertjährigen Schlaf weckt ...“  
„Ich bin kein Dornröschen.“, murmelte Robin, öffnete dann aber die Augen, „Also … wer war es?“ „Wer war was?“, Tom gab sich betont unschuldig, aber der Größere schnaubte nur, „Hilde, verdammt … WER HAT MICH GEKÜSST?!“ „Tja, ich weiß es.“, Tom machte eine verschließende Geste über seinen Lippen, „Und, ich werde es nicht verraten … Du wirst es selber rausfinden müssen … oder du lässt es sein.“  
Robin schnaubte, erhob sich dann aber von der Bank, als Magnus' Wagen vor ihnen zum Halten kam. „Ich hasse dich, Hilde.“, knurrte der großgewachsene Athlet und humpelte dann langsam die wenigen Schritte zum parkenden Wagen, wo der Co-Trainer ihn in Empfang nahm und ihm beim Einsteigen half. Tom spitzte die Lippen nur zu einem Kussmund und blies dann den Kuss in Richtung des Jüngeren, bevor er dem abfahrenden Wagen enthusiastisch hinterherwinkte.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte Robin sich in die weichen Polster und lauschte müde und wenig interessiert auf die leisen Stimmen aus dem Radio. Ab und an hörte er ein leises Knarren und ein quietschendes Geräusch, wenn Magnus schaltete, aber ansonsten machte der Ältere keine Anstalten ihn anzusprechen, sondern überließ Robin seinen eigenen, etwas verwirrten Gedankengängen.  
Es war doch sicher nur ein Scherz gewesen, oder?  
Natürlich war es ein Scherz, immerhin war es von Hilde gekommen …  
Aber, andererseits …  
Waren da diese Erinnerung an einen Kuss.  
An einen Kuss, an den er sich nicht erinnern konnte.  
Was schon verwirrend genug war und Robin konnte dieses Gefühl einfach nicht leiden. Er verabscheute es, etwas nicht zu wissen … nicht wissen zu dürfen und so beschloss er nun, dass er die Wahrheit herausfinden würde.  
Er musste wissen, wer ihn geküsst hatte!  
Und, wenn er dafür das ganze Team auf den Kopf stellen müsste …  
So würde er es tun.

Er begann mit dem nächstliegenden Kandidaten.  
Als der Wagen an einer roten Ampel hielt, legte Robin eine, leicht zitternde Hand auf das Knie des Co-Trainers und als Magnus sich daraufhin mit einem fragenden Blick zu ihm drehte, küsste er ihn.  
Es war nicht Magnus gewesen.  
Seine Lippen schmeckten anders.  
Sein Gesicht hatte die … falsche Form.  
Seufzend ließ Robin sich in die Polster zurücksinken und beobachtete im Spiegel, wie der Ältere sich räusperte und dann über seine Lippen wischte. „Pedersen, ich war auf dem Trainerturm und habe gefilmt.“, als wäre nichts geschehen, fuhr er nun wieder an und Robin ballte die Fäuste, „Verdammt ...“ „Sorry.“, Magnus schmunzelte und legte nun seinerseits eine Hand auf das Knie des Athleten, „Aber, du bist nicht ganz mein Typ.“ „Ach?“, Robin zog fragend eine Braue hoch, schnaubte dann aber, „Egal … Ich glaube den ganzen … wahre Liebe-Scheiß … eh nicht … Aber, ich will wissen, wer mich geküsst hat!“ „Das kann ich dir sagen.“, Magnus schmunzelte, als der große Athlet sich erwartungsvoll beugte, „JA?!“ „Robert, Halvor, Tom, Daniel, Kenny, Marius, Hilde ...“, begann Magnus seine Aufzählung, aber Robin seufzte nur frustriert und rieb sich die Nase, „Und, bei wem bin ich aufgewacht?“ „Das weiß ich nicht.“, Magnus' Blick war fest auf die Straße gerichtet, „Ich bin leider erst später dazugekommen ...“  
„Du glaubst wirklich an den wahre Liebe-Scheiß.“, verwundert schüttelte Robin den Kopf und schnaubte, „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein … Romantiker bist.“ „Erwischt.“, ein Lächeln umspielte die Züge des Älteren, „Und etwas … Romantik täte dir auch mal gut …“ „Willst du mir nun einen Vortrag über meine Lebensweise halten?“, erkundigte Robin sich verdrießlich, aber Magnus winkte nur ab, bevor seine Hand dann wieder zum Schaltknüppel wanderte, „Sicher nicht. Aber, vielleicht wird es langsam mal Zeit … sesshaft zu werden.“ „Sesshaft.“, Robin schnaubte angewidert und krauste die Nase, „Aber … wie sollte ich sesshaft werden, wenn mir niemand sagen will … WER MICH GEKÜSST HAT?!“ „Vielleicht haben sie einen guten Grund dazu?“, warf Magnus ein, aber Robin verschränkte bockig die Arme, „Mir scheiß egal … Ich werde es rausfinden!“ Magnus schmunzelte nur.

Bereits eine Stunde später konnte Robin das Krankenhaus wieder verlassen und ließ sich von einem Taxi auch direkt wieder zur Schanze fahren. Suchend sah er sich nach seinen Teamkollegen und steuerte, als er zahlreiche Stimmen aus einem der Container hörte, das Springerlager an. Er atmete aber erleichtert auf, als er schließlich auf seinem Weg Daniel auf einer der Holzbänke sitzend antraf.  
Aber Daniels Reaktion auf den Kuss war nicht so ruhig und amüsiert, wie die von Magnus gewesen war. Der blonde Skispringer zuckte zusammen, wischte sich über die Lippen und stieß Robin von sich, „Verdammt, Pedersen! Hast du dir den Kopf angeschlagen? Als ob das erste Mal nicht schon genug gewesen wäre! “ „Pf.“, Robin krauste die Nase und zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern, „Da Domen ja so von deinen Küssen schwärmt … Wollte ich es auch probieren … Aber, wenn das alles ist ...“ „Ich war es nicht.“, versicherte Daniel ihm, nun ruhiger, mit einem beinahe amüsierten Lächeln, „Schon vergessen? Ich habe einen Hamster.“

Als nächstes traf er auf Tom, flankiert vom Trainer und dem Physiotherapeuten, alle drei in ein Gespräch über Segeln vertieft. Robin presste die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen, als er die drei ungleichen Männer musterte. Sie waren keine leichten Ziele, wie Magnus und Daniel bisher und außerdem würde er, nach dem ersten Kuss, das Überraschungselement verlieren. Nach kurzer Überlegung beschloss er, dass er den ehemaligen Skispringer küssen wollte, da er wahrscheinlich dann doch öfter mit Alex und Lindinger zusammentreffen würde, als mit dem Langhaarigen.  
Robin näherte sich langsam und auch wenn die drei Älteren ihn gesehen haben mochten, so unterbrachen sie ihr Gespräch nicht, sondern nickten ihm nur leicht zu. Erst, als der Skispringer sich plötzlich dem langhaarigen, ehemaligen Athlet in den Weg stellte und ihn küsste, reagierten sie.  
Aber Robin war sich bereits sicher.  
Es war nicht Tom gewesen.  
Die langen Haare kitzelten viel zu sehr.  
An seinem Hals.  
Auf seinen Wangen.  
Nein, es war nicht Tom gewesen.  
Seufzend löste Robin den Kuss und wand seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit nun seinem nächsten Ziel, dem in der Mitte gehenden Alexander zu. Zwar glaubte er nicht wirklich, dass sein Trainer ihn geküsst haben mochte, aber dennoch wollte er diese Chance nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen.  
Aber, seine Hand, mit der er nach Alex hatte greifen wollen, wurde nun festgehalten und als er sich verwundert umsah, blickte er direkt in das schmale, umwölkte Gesicht des Physiotherapeuten. Die blauen Augen schienen wie heiße Flammen zu lodern und blassen Lippen waren voller Frust zu einem dünnen, weißen Strich zusammengepresst, aber am tiefsten traf Tom der gequälte Ausdruck. Dennoch trat er nun zu dem jungen Österreicher und leckte sich, plötzlich doch noch nervös werdend über die blassen Lippen, „Tom ...“  
„Nein.“, der jüngere Österreicher schluckte schwer und hob gleichzeitig in einer abwehrenden Geste hektisch die Hand, „Du weißt es doch jetzt ...“ „Du hast mich also geküsst?“, stellte Robin die Frage trotz das er die Antwort bereits kannte, aber er musste nun endlich die Gewissheit haben. Tom und Alex wechselten einen raschen, amüsierten Blick miteinander, bevor sie die beiden wortlos alleine ließen.

Toms Wangen röteten sich und er trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, aber schließlich nickte der Österreicher leicht. „Also … doch.“, Robin trat einen Schritt auf den Älteren zu und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, „Aber, warum wolltest du nicht, dass ich es erfahre?“ „Warum?“, Tom lachte rau, „Du vögelst alles, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist ...“ „Darf ich dich nicht …?“, fragte Robin vorsichtig, aber der Österreicher unterbrach ihn schnaubend unwirsch, „Nein.“  
„Oh.“, betreten senkte der Skispringer den Blick und scharrte verlegen im Kies, woraufhin Tom seufzte, „Ich ertrage es nicht zu sehen, wie du … dich durch die Betten vögelst!“ „Du bist ...“, Robin zögerte weiterzusprechen, „ … eifersüchtig?“ „Nein.“, aber sein Tonfall verriet ihn, überführte ihn mit Leichtigkeit der Lüge, sodass Tom schließlich doch seufzend eingestand, „Ja ...“ „Ich verstehe nicht … Warum ...“, Robin leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen, „ … hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass ich bei deinem Kuss … aufgewacht bin?“ „Du hättest dir doch bestimmt jemand anderen gewünscht.“, murmelte Tom, aber Robin schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich glaube nicht an … Liebe auf den ersten Blick ...“ Tom lächelte traurig und wollte sich abwenden, aber Robin legte sanft die Arme um den Älteren und küsste ihn vorsichtig.  
„Robin, was?“, pure Verwunderung und Unglaube standen in den blauen Augen des Österreichers, aber der hochgewachsene Skispringer zuckte nur mit den Schultern und grinste, „ … aber Liebe auf den ersten Kuss … daran könnte ich wohl doch glauben.“


End file.
